Siempre te Amare
by EuniceCullenPattinson
Summary: Que pasa cuando te enamoras de tu vecino?
1. Vecinos

**Siempre te amare **

**Cap. 1 Vecinos**

**Bella POV. **

Me levante temprano para ir al Instituto, me di un baño corto, me cambie y baje a la cocina para desayunar.

Buenos días- salude a mi papa con un beso en la mejilla.

Buenos días hija- me saludo el- como amaneciste?- me pregunto él.

Bien- le respondí- y tú?- le pregunte.

Bien- me respondió el- vas a desayunar?- me pregunto él.

No papa-le respondí- ya es tarde me tengo que ir, adiós papa- le dije yo.

No quieres que te lleve a la escuela?- me pregunto él.

Ahora que le digo decía en mi mente, le digo que Ángela me va a recoger o que no me quiero ir con el porqué sería una gran vergüenza llegar con mi padre al instituto.

Eh...Papa. Empecé a decir yo, hasta que un bocinazo de un auto me salvo.

Gracias Ángela- dije en mis pensamientos.

Por eso no quiero que me lleves- le dije a mi papa- porque Ángela venia por mí.

Está bien- me dijo él.

Perdón, será en otra ocasión- le dije yo- adiós papa me tengo que ir ya es tarde.

Salí de la casa corriendo hacia el auto de Ángela.

Hola- le dije yo.

Hola Bella- me respondió ella.

Gracias Ángela- le dije yo- gracias 1,000 gracias.

Porque?- me pregunto ella.

Porque mi papa me quería ir a dejar al instituto y tú y tu linda bocina me salvaron- le respondí yo- mil gracias.

No te preocupes Bella, mi bocina y yo siempre te ayudaremos- me dijo ella, lo cual me causo risa.

Llegamos al instituto y ahí estaba la insoportable Jessica con su novio futbolista Mike.

Jessica siempre nos ha causado problemas a mí y a Ángela pero siempre la evitamos ella es una de las chicas más ricas y populares del colegio.

Como siempre la ignoramos y seguimos caminando para nuestras aulas.

Bueno Bella nos vemos en el almuerzo- me dijo Angi (así le decía o de cariño)

Adiós- le dije yo- y entre a la clase de biología.

Odiaba biología, mejor digo odio todas las clases menos la de música es la que más me gusta, bueno es la única, lo malo es que selo me tocaba el día lunes y hoy era viernes, viernes el mejor día de la semana.

Se terminaron las clases y fui directo a la cafetería donde me estaría esperando Ángi con su novio Eric.

Eric él era un chico listo al igual que Ángela, ella siempre lo ha querido a él y lo bueno que el también a ella.

Llegue a la mesa donde estaban ellos sentados, puse mi almuerzo encima de la mesa y como siempre Eric empezó a contar chistes y a decir bromas.

Se termino el almuerzo y las clases que bien.

Ta voy a dejar a tu casa Bella- me pregunto Ángela.

No gracias, prefiero caminar- le conteste yo- pero gracias.

Ok, hasta el lunes- me dijo ella.

Adiós- le respondí yo.

Camine hasta mi casa y vi un camión de mudanzas, lo cual me pareció extraño, porque en la casa de enfrente ya había gente, pero seguí caminando.

Llegue a casa y deje mi bolsón en el sofá, por lo menos no nos habían dejado tareas eso era lo mejor del día.

Me senté a comer con mi papa, siempre estaba solo con papa porque mama y su trabajo siempre la mandaban a otro país pero siempre nos llamaba para saber como estábamos y que nos mandaría dinero y ropa, estábamos terminado de almorzar, cuando el timbre de la casa sonó.

Yo voy- le dije a papa.

Está bien- me dijo el- pero ten cuidado nunca sabes quién está detrás de la puerta.

Claro papa- le dije yo.

Camine hacia la puerta, cuando la abrí una chica de estatura mediana, pelo corto y alborotado, de ojos dorados estaba parada frente a la puerta jamás la había visto por el vecindario.

Ella ha de ser la persona que se acaba de mudar- dije en mi mente.

Hola soy Alice Cullen- me dijo ella.

Hola, soy Bella Swan- le respondí yo.

Soy nueva y me acabo de mudar con mi familia- me dijo ella- vivo en esa casa.

Ella me señalo la casa que estaba casi unos metros detrás de mi casa.

De donde salió esa casa- me pregunte a mí misma.

Qué bien, es una bonita casa-le dije yo de forma amable.

Solo te quería preguntar si pudieras, o si quieres ir a cenar con nosotros- me pregunto ella.

Está bien- le respondí yo- si quiero y si puedo.

Qué bien- dijo ella emocionada- ok adiós- me dijo ella dándome un beso en la mejilla.

Adiós- le dije yo.

Cerré la puerta para poder terminar de almorzar.

Quien era Bella- me pregunto mi padre.

Nuestra nueva vecina- le dije yo.

Y que quería?- me pregunto mi papa.

Nos invito a cenar- le respondí yo- no te importa que haya dicho que si a la invitación.

No Bella- me dijo el- son nuestros nuevos vecinos por que no.

Cuando dijo eso sentí un gran alivio, papa no acostumbra cenar con otras personas a menos que sean sus amigos o amigos míos.

Ya eran las 6:30 así que me di un baño corto y me cambie.

Ya estas lista- me pregunto mi papa.

Si- le dije yo.

Te ves bien papa- le dije yo.

Gracias- me dijo el- nos vamos?- me pregunto él.

Claro- le respondí yo.

Caminamos hasta llegar a las casa de Alice, porque así me dijo ella que se llamaba.

Tocamos el timbre y esperamos hasta que nos abrió Alice.

Hola Bella- me dijo Alice.

Hola Alice- le respondí yo- papa quiero que conozcas a Alice, Alice él es mi papa, papa ella es Alice.

Mucho gusto- dijo mi padre.

Igualmente- respondió Alice- pasen por favor los estábamos esperando- nos dijo Alice.

Gracias- dijimos me papa y yo al mismo tiempo- con permiso.

Cuando entramos a la casa se podía decir que la familia de Alice era rica, pero ella siempre decía que no.

En la sala nos estaba esperando la familia de Alice, Alice se puso a la par mía y me empezó diciendo:

Bella ella es mi mama Esme- dijo Alice señalando a una señora de pelo largo color dorado más o menos, estatura mediana, ojos verdes con algo de amarillo.

Mucho gusto Sra.- la salude.

No-me dijo ella- solo dime Esme.

Está bien-le dije yo

El es mi papa Carlisle- dijo otra vez Alice señalando a un señor de pelo corto color algo dorado más o menos, estatura algo grande, ojos dorados con un poco de amarillo.

Mucho gusto- me dijo el papa de Alice- solo dime Carlisle.

Mucho gusto- le respondí yo.

Luego Alice se dio la vuelta para señalar a una muchacha muy bonita, parecía modelo.

Bella quiero presentarte a mis hermanos.

Tenía el pelo largo hasta los hombros, color castaño, estatura mediana, ojos verde con algo de amarillo.

Mucho gusto- me dijo la muchacha- me llamo Rosalie.

Mucho gusto- le respondí yo.

A la par de Rosalie estaba un muchacho musculoso, se podía decir que era un fisicoculturista.

Tenía el pelo corto, rizado y negro, alto, de ojos color entre anaranjado y dorado,

Hola- me dijo el muchacho- me llamo Emmett.

Mucho gusto- le respondí yo- Alice tenía muchos hermanos.

A la par de Emmett había otro chico, se le notaba que era un chico muy tranquilo.

Estatura mediana, pelo corto y castaño, ojos rojos y anaranjados.

Hola- me dijo el muchacho- me llamo Jasper.

Mucho gusto- le respondí yo.

Y de ultimo- dijo Alice- ¿Dónde está?- dijo Alice.

Cuando se oyó un grito.

MAMA-grito alguien en el piso de arriba- ya regreso dijo Esme subiendo las escaleras a toda prisa.

A ahí esta- dijo Alice- después conocerás a mi otro hermano Bella- me dijo Alice.

Está bien- le respondí yo.

Ok- dijo Alice- vamos a cenar.

Alice nos guio hasta la cocina donde nos sentamos y esperamos a que Esme regresara, pero ya había pasado unos 20 minutos desde que Esme subió al segundo piso en busca del hermano misterioso de Alice, después de mucho tiempo papa se puso a hablar con Carlisle, Emmett con Rosalie y Alice con Jasper y yo, mientras esperábamos a que Esme bajara.


	2. Cena

**Cap. 2 Cena**

**Bella POV. **

Siento mucho la tardanza- dijo Esme.

No hay problema- le dijimos todos.

Entonces- dijo Emmett- empezamos a comer.

Si- dijo Carlisle.

Todos empezamos a comer cuando un chico de ojos verde esmeralda, grande, pelo despeinado y color cobrizo estaba parado en la puerta de la cocina, se podía decir que era un ángel.

Siento mucho lo del grito- dijo el chico apuesto que seguía todavía parado en la puerta- es que hubo un contra tiempo- dijo el muchacho viendo a Emmett y a Jasper.

Todos volteamos a ver a los dos muchachos que se estaban matando de la risa, luego Alice se paro y me llamo para que conociera a su hermano.

Bella él es Edward mi hermano, Edward ella es Bella.

Mucho gusto- dijo esa vos aterciopelada, me dio un beso en la mano, lo cual puso mis pies de gelatina.

Igualmente- le respondí yo de forma cortes.

Me volví a sentar en mi lugar y para suerte Alice le dijo a Edward que se sentara a la par mía.

Qué suerte la mía- dije en mi mente.

La cena pasó entre bromas y preguntas de los Cullens más de Edward.

La cena se termino y todos se empezaron a levantar y mi padre y yo nos empezamos a despedir de todos los Cullens.

Adiós- me dijo Alice dándome un gran abrazo.

Adiós Alice- le dije yo.

Adiós Bella- dijo Edward dándome un beso en la mejilla, lo cual causo un cosquilleo en mi, nunca avía sentido algo así y menos por un chico como Edward.

Adiós Edward- dije casi tartamudeando.

Me despedí de todos los Cullens.

El acompaño a la puerta- nos dijo Alice.

Gracias- le dije yo.

Alice nos acompaño hasta la puerta donde se despidió otra vez de mí y de mi papa.

Mi papa y yo caminamos hasta llegar a casa.

Buenas noches papa- le dije a mi padre dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Buenas noches hija que descanses- me dijo él.

Igualmente papa- le dije y subí a mi habitación.

Me puse mi pijama y me acosté en mi cama, pero no podía dormir porque estaba pensando en Edward, me encanto con esos ojos verdes y esa sonrisa.

Demonios- dije en mi mente- porque tiene que ser tan lindo dije poniéndome una almohada en la cara después de eso me quede profundamente dormida.


	3. Broma

**Cap. 3 Broma.**

**Edward POV.**

Me estaba preparando ya que Alice como es una muy buena persona invito a nuestros nuevos vecinos a cenar.

Mi familia y yo nos habíamos mudado desde Miami, pero a papa se lo ocurrió que necesitábamos aire fresco así que nos mudamos a Forks un pueblo muy lluvioso casi nunca sale el sol, casi siempre nos mudábamos pero fue en Miami donde nos quedamos un poco de más tiempo estábamos acostumbrados que después de 1 año y 5 meses nos mudábamos de nuevo pero en Miami fue diferente nos quedamos más tiempo, pero ahora espero quedarme en Forks por el resto de mi vida porque ya estoy arto de mudarme cada año.

Me estaba bañando cuando BAM me estalla un globo lleno con una mescla de harina y huevos.

Emmett- dije.

MAMA!- grite.

Hijo que pasa- me dijo me mama- por Dios que te paso- grito mama- que te paso.

Me estaba terminando de bañar cuando un globo me callo encima.

Emmett- dijo mama.

Tú crees- le dije.

Ok vuelve a bañarte que todavía tienes tiempo- me dijo mi madre.

Está bien- le dije yo.

Me metí a la ducha nuevamente y esta vez me asegure de que no hubiese otro globo, pero no, que bien.

Me cambie, me peine, bueno que no me peino mi cabello es muy alborotado.

Baje las escaleras y entre a la cocina, me quede parado en la puerta de la cocina y dije:

Siento mucho lo del grito- dije - es que hubo un contra tiempo- dije viendo a Emmett y a Jasper, luego todos voltearon a ver a Emmett y a Jasper que se estaban matando de la risa.

Lugo Alice se paro y jalo a una chica muy linda de estatura media, de ojos café chocolate que combinaban con su pelo largo.

Bella él es Edward mi hermano, Edward ella es Bella- dijo Alice

Mucho gusto- le dije a la bonita chica, luego le di un beso en la mano.

Igualmente- respondió de forma cortes.

Ella se volvió a sentar en su lugar y para mi suerte y la de ella Alice me dijo que me sentara en la silla que estaba vacía a la par de la bella chica.

La cena transcurrió entre bromas de Emmett y preguntas de toda mi familia para Bella y su papa, pero la mayoría fueron mías para Bella.

Luego todos se empezaron a levantar de la mesa y Bella y su papa también.

Toda mi familia se empezó a despedir de ellos.

Adiós Bella- le dijo Alice a Bella.

Adiós Alice- le respondió Bella.

Alice los acompaño hasta la puerta donde se despidió de ellos.

Luego Alice regreso a la sala y dijo:

Bueno- dijo Alice- me voy a dormir.

Yo también- dijo Emmett.

Un momento- dijo mi mama.

Por qué?- pregunto Emmett.

Porque tenemos que hablar de la broma que le hiciste a tu hermano- le respondió mama.

Yo me voy- dijo Jasper.

Ah tu también tuviste que ver en esto Jasper?- le pregunto Alice.

Si- dijo Emmett.

Me las vas a pagar – le dijo Jasper.

Ja ja ja- se rio Emmett.

Entonces- le dije a mama- yo me puedo ir a dormir?- le pregunte a mama.

Si hijo- me dijo mama- tu papa y yo hablaremos con Emmett y Jasper- me dijo ella.

Está bien- le dije yo- entonces Buenas noche- les dije a todos.

Buenas noches- me dijo toda mi familia.

Subí a mi habitación, me cambie y me tire en la cama.

No podía dejar de pensar en Bella era hermosa con esos ojos chocolate, era hermosa, no podía dejar de pensar que me enamore de mi vecina.

Porque- dije en mi mente.

Después poco a poco me quede profundamente dormido.


	4. Nuevos Alumnos

**Cap. 4 Nuevos Alumnos**

Me levante para ir al instituto, me di un baño y me puse unos jeans azules y una blusa de color azul.

Bella: buenos días papi.

Charlie: buenos días hija.

Bella: ya desayunaste.

Charlie: no, quieres que desayunemos juntos.

Bella: no papa, prefiero caminar. (Bella se esta refiriendo a que se va a ir caminando al instituto por si algunas no habian entendido jeje)

Charlie: está bien, pero ten cuidado.

Bella: siempre lo tengo.

Salí de mi casa y camine hasta el instituto estaba caminado cuando sonó una bocina me di la vuelta y vi que era Ángela.

Ángela: hola Bella, ven sube

Bella: buenos días Ángela

Ángela: y porque estabas caminado al instituto me hubieras llamado y te hubiera pasado a traer.

Bella: no quería que te molestaras.

Ángela: Bella tú no eres ninguna molestia.

Bella: gracias.

Llegamos al instituto y como siempre la creída de Tanya está como siempre parada a la par de Mike, cuando de repente creí oír la vos de Alice.

Alice: hola Bella.

Bella: hola Alice, te presento a mi amiga Ángela.

Alice: mucho gusto.

Ángela: igualmente.

Bella: y porque estas cansada, venias corriendo.

Alice: no, venia en el carro de Edward.

Bella: entonces.

Alice: por eso.

Alice nos señalo en donde estaba Edward y Emmett rodeados de tantas chicas, como si ellos dos fueran superestrellas. Todas reímos al ver esa escena.

Alice: me quede atrapada a la par de Rosalie.

Bella: y donde eta ella

Alice: se quedo adentro de todas esas chicas

Bella: pobre, se va a quedar sin aire.

Rin rin rin sonó la campana del instituto.

Bella: Tenemos que ir a clases

Alice: si voy por los chicos

Bella y Ángela: adiós

Alice: nos vemos a la salida.

Bella: está bien

Ángela: la conoces

Bella: si es mi nueva vecina

Ángela: ah

Bella: si

Ángela: ok, me tengo que ir sino llegare tarde.

Bella: adiós

Llegue a mi clase de biología como siempre tan aburrida como siempre.

Luego vino historia y el maestro Oscar nos dijo:

Prof.: alumnos hoy tenemos a dos nuevos compañeros entre nosotros

Luego entro Alice seguida de Emmett.

Prof.: ellos son Alice y Emmett Cullen.

Alumnos: buenos días.

Alice se sentó a la par mía y Emmett claro después de lo que paso en la mañana el profesor no savia en donde se sentaría Emmett.

Las clases transcurrieron más lentas de lo normal lo bueno es que hoy era viernes el día más esperado de toda la semana. Llego la hora del receso.

Cuando entre a la cafetería Ángela me estaba esperando en la mesa donde siempre comíamos.

Ángela: ya viste a los nuevos alumnos

Me voltee y ahí estaba Edward tratando de pasar en un gran grupo de chicas. Me dio mucha risa verlo.

Después Alice nos llamo a la mesa en donde todos los Cullens estaban sentados eran exactamente 4 asientos vacios.

Alice: hola

Bella: hola, el es Eric el novio de Ángela.

Alice: que bien que tengas novio Ángela

Ángela: gracias.

El receso pasó algo alocado por las chicas que se querían sentar en la mesa de los Cullens. Mas la engreída de Tanya.

Las clases se terminaron y Alice me ofreció llevarme a casa pero yo le dije que me iba a ir con Ángela y luego ella asintió.

Llegue a casa y papa ya estaba almorzando.

Charlie: hola hija, perdón por no poder almorzar con tigo es que me llamaron del trabajo y es urgente, puedes invitar a Ángela para que venga a pasar la noche con tigo porque no creo regresar temprano.

Bella: gracias papa.

Subí a mi habitación y llame a Ángela y ella acepto la invitación, almorcé y empecé a hacer mi tarea, Ángela llegaría a las 7 y me daría tiempo de arreglarme, prácticamente como era viernes Ángela y yo nos desvelaríamos, casi todos los viernes pasaba lo mismo.


	5. Que Dia mas Loco

**Bueno aquí las dejo con un nuevo Cap.: espero que les guste**

**

* * *

Cap. 5**

**Edward POV.**

Hoy fue un día agotador en el instituto uf demasiadas chicas para mi Emmett y Jasper no se me olvida cuando Alice saco a Jasper de entre tanta chica y cuando grito Rosalie OMG eso nunca se me va a olvidar.

Flash Back

Jasper! Jasper!

Alice! Alice donde estas!

Emmett! Emmett!

Rosalie! Rosalie!

Estábamos entre tantas chicas y vi que Alice se alejaba y entraba al instituto y estaba hablando con Bella esperen Bella estudia aquí demonios.

Las chicas solo decían: Tienes novia, estas libre el sábado, etc. Etc.

Hasta que Rosalie Grito: BAYANSE YA

Todas las chicas se le quedaron viendo Rosalie se metió entre todas las chicas agarro a Emmett de la mano y dijo: Vámonos Emmett y Emmett solo respondió Claro amor pero ahí no se quedaron las cosas Rosalie se dio la vuelta y les dijo a todas: Si se vuelven a acercar a el zorras se las van a ver con migo y no estoy bromeando y Emmett lo sabe muy pero muy bien verdad Emmett- Emmett: Si amor

A todas las chicas que les gusto Emmett quedaron desilusionadas y asustadas pero Jasper y yo nos salvamos hasta que Alice logro meterse entre todas las chicas y saco a Jasper y algunas de las chicas se le quedaron viendo a los dos y Alice como es algo loca como para decir que Jasper era de ella lo beso y Jasper no se quedo atrás agarro de la cintura a Alice y después que Alice dejo de besar a Jasper que se quedó con la cara como de idiota las chicas se quedaron desilusionadas y muchas dijeron que Jasper tenía que ser de ellas si fuera yo no me acercaría ni un centímetro a Jasper porque cuando Alice se pone celosa es todo un demonio después de que todas se fueran Alice me dijo:

Edward VAMONOS A CLASES AHORA!

Jazz y yo solo respondimos: OK

Fin del Flash Back

Pero lo que me pone triste es que no vi a Bella en todo el día pero qué diablos estoy diciendo si ella es mi vecina no, no puedo y no estoy enamorado de Bella o si no, no, no yo no puedo estar enamorado de mi vecina demonios tengo que consultar con Alice pero qué diablos estoy diciendo como que voy a consultar con Alice me estoy volviendo loco.

* * *

**Algo corto pero espero que les aya gustado jejeje **

**Espero que dejen Reviews**

**Las quiero mucho Adios**


	6. Nota De Autora

**Hola ps espero que le haya gustado el cap que les deje **

**Esta Nota va a Estar en dos fics Uno es Siempre te amare y el otro es You and Me bueno el motivo de esta nota es que en estos dos fics me dejaron un review espantoso que literalmente me rompio el corazon (Si algunas quieren pueden pasar a los reviews y leerlos) la persona que dejo estos comentarios cual nombre me voy a guardar esto va para ti si lees esto: Perdoname pero no es mi culpa que word no me lo haya corregido las palabras yo las escribo y si las tengo que corregir las corrigo y creeme no es facil escribir para mi tengo muchas tareas y ademas no es simple estar a cada rato viendo que verifico o que no perdoname por lo que te voy a decir pero son mis fics no los tuyos y si la pagina no lo permite ps yo eso lo tengo que arreglar con ellos no tu conmigo.**

**Perdoname enserio lo siento de todo corazon pero si me tienes algo que decir solo pon el review sin ninguna palabra ofenciba por favor y si no escribo bien no es mi culpa bueno en una parte si pero en otra no es culpa del programa por no indicarme que la palabra esta mal escrita.**

**Bueno esto es lo único que queria decir las quiero mucho besos cuidense mucho bye. =0)**


	7. Nota de Autora Urgente

**Esta nota es solo para informarles de que Se va a eliminar Aprendiendo a Bailar y a ¿Amar? ahora las razones por las que borrare la historia son:**

**1- Por un review que me dejaron en la historia, al principio fue doloroso leerlo pero ahora lo tome como una critica constructiva para ayudarme a escribir mejor mis fics.**

**2- Algunas cosas que venian en el review son ciertas asi que voy a borrar todo empezar de nuevo para que la historia sea aun mejor**

**3- Pienso hacer esto con mis demas historias, pero para arreglarlas y hacerlas un poco mas interesante**

** Gracias por su comprension las quiero mucho.**

**Att: EUNICECULLENPATTINSON**


End file.
